


Brooklyn Baby

by Lana_del_clinton



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_del_clinton/pseuds/Lana_del_clinton
Summary: This is pure fiction-------Lana Del Rey inspired the title of my story_______________





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes .

  Hillary wiped out the tears rolling out her eyes. She had just left the Governor's Mansion , she had just left Bill. She love him but he had deeply hurted her . She had heard the rumors that Bill was going to divorce her , she didn't believe in rumors but Bill had been spending hours talking on the phone lately to Mary Ann.Mary Ann Lawrence was daughter of the owner of An Arkansas power house company, she had met both Bill and Hillary at a local bar.

 James Thomas was sitting on the other side of the shop. He had laid he's eyes on Hillary. James noticed that she had tears in her eyes, Hillary was just sitting motionless all alone. There was nobody in coffee shop, just James and Hillary. James walked towards Hillary , he sat at the Empty chair in front of her. Hillary looked up to see an attractive man with emerald green eyes sitting in front of her. Hillary wiped her eyes with her hand and cleared her throat.

 "I'm sorry to bother you but I noticed you weren't feeling alright." James gave Hillary small a handkerchief.

"Thank you , but I'm alright ." Hillary handed him over his handkerchief, James put it back in his pocket.

" I apologized for not introducing myself to you, " James extended his hand , Hillary shook his hand and gave him a warm smile ."I'm James Thomas"

" Well It's nice meeting you James, I'm Hillary Rodham ...." Hillary paused for a second she going to say Clinton but still had feelings against Bill.

" I like your name, you're the first Hillary I ever met ."Hillary blushed " " Is it fine with you if I sit here ?"

" Of course you can, and thank you James, I like your name too. Also I like your accent"

"Thank you, I'm not from Arkansas, I just moved here with my mother from New York ."

" From New York ?" What bought you here ?"

" My mother is from Little Rock but she married my father who's from Brooklyn. When they got married my mother, moved to Brooklyn. My father died six months ago and my mother decided to retired and return back to Little Rock. I just got here last month."

"Welcome to Arkansas. I'm not from Arkansas either I was born in Illinois but moved here"

" And what bought you here ?" Hillary cleared her throat . " I know this going to sound silly but I came here because of a man "

" No it doesn't sound silly. I'm sorry to asked but are you still with that man ?" Hillary was trying to hold her tears.

" Uh yes, but our relationship is very complicated and I still..."James saw that Hillary was struggling , he felt bad.

" I'm so stupid for asking you that , I truly apologized for asking that . You probably want me to leave, cause if you do I will leave."

" No James it's okay, please stay . Let's talk about something else. Are you currently working right now ? "

" I was helping at the Children's Hospital here ,but my mother got sick and I have to take care of her. She's the only thing I have . I was a pediatrician at Maimonides Children's Hospital . How about you ?"

" I work at Rose Law firm and I also work with the Children Defense Fund." James you said that your mother is the only thing you got , I'm guessing that you don't have any more family around."

" Yes, my mother is the only thing I got. I have no other siblings and I'm not married." Do you have family here in Arkansas ?"

" I do , My parents moved here with me along with my two younger brothers. I also have a nine year old daughter her name is Chelsea. She's my motivation to live ."

 " Chelsea , like the song Chelsea Morning . That's my favorite song ."

" Really ?" Hillary laughed " My daughter is name after that song "

" I wish I had children of my own but I'm happy to help the little ones at the hospital." James looked down "

"Oh James" Hillary reached for his arms " I'm sure one day you will you have children of your own" James stared at her eyes, James thought to himself " Those are the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen " Hillary was now staring at his eyes she also thought " Those are the most beautiful emerald green eyes in the world.Hillary blinked quickly and looked at the clocked hanging in the coffee shop.

" I must go I left my daughter with my mother and I really miss her ." It was a great pleasure talking to you James."

" Good Afternoon Hillary, it was my pleasure talking to you." Hillary got up and headed to her car. As she was about to start the engine. She heard a tap on the window . She rolled the window down.

" James , Did I forget something ?"

" No , I just wanted to know when can we meet again ?"

" How about this , I will call you when I'm free."

" Sounds good to me, I will give my phone number and my address. Do you have something to write ?"

" I do " Hillary got a pen and a small yellow post it note from her purse. She handed it to James.

" Here , I hope you can read it " James handed the pen and note to back Hillary. " I have that Doctor handwriting" Hillary gave James a small smile and shook her head. 

" Your handwriting is good , I can read it. " 

" I hope we can meet again soon. Well, Good afternoon ." 

" Good afternoon , James ." Hillary rolled up the window and waved goodbye to James. 

" This my opportunity to get my sweet revenge on Bill" Hillary whispered softly. 

 

 


	2. God Knows I Tried

_Little Rock, Arkansas_

_Dorothy Howell Rodham's house_

 Hillary got out of the car, she wasn't sure what she was going to do with her marriage. Her mother was the only one who could help her out of this living hell. Hillary always listened to her mother's advice, her mother was the only one who could understand her right this moment.Hillary took a deep breath and opened the front door.

Her mother was sitting on the couch with chelsea they were watching the local news. Dorothy looked at her daughter's face, such a beautiful woman with such a terrible life but always had a perfect smile ,it could fool anyone into thinking that she was happy but not her mother.

" Chelsea, can you please let me and mommy have a small talk alone ?" Dorothy patted her granddaughter's back

" Sure grandma " Chelsea got up and walked towards Hillary " I love you mom " Chelsea hugged her mother , Chelsea was only nine .She was just an innocent child that didn't know what was really going on with her parent's life. In her mind she was living in a perfect world but as she got older she would realize the true.

" I love you too" Hillary whispered softly to her daughter " now go play outside,  but be careful " Hillary waited until Chelsea was outside, tears came pouring out her blue eyes.

" Hillary, Oh my dear daughter!" Dorothy cried " Come my daughter, tell me the whole true ." Hillary sat by her mother

" It's Bill again, mom I don't know what to do ."

" Of course it's always Bill, what he do this time ? "

" He's been talking to this woman." Dorothy wasn't surprised she had also had a troublesome marriage but she didn't want her own daughter to live the same fate as her

" Hillary, you know Bill talks to alot of people, what's wrong with him talking to this woman."

" No mother, you don't understand, he talks to her on the phone every goddamn day for more than 3 hours . He spents more time on the phone than with me or Chelsea." Hillary was sobbing uncontrollably " The worst part is when he calls her name at night when I'm besides him."

" Hillary maybe he's just..." Dorothy didn't know what to tell her anymore, she just couldn't bare to see her daughter in such pain.

" Mom , Bill wants to divorce me so he can marry the other woman ."

" Hillary, no those are rumors, Hillary don't believe in that stuff."

" I just don't know what to believe in , mom. I don't trust Bill anymore." Hillary rested her head on her mother's left shoulder.  
" What should I do ?"  
Dorothy knew that her daughter was deeply in love with Bill and that not even she or anyone could separate Hillary from him. She suggested the same thing to her daughter everytime she would come crying to her.   
" Hillary, just leave him. He doesn't deserve your love."  
" I want to leave him and I've tried so hard , mom . I just love him so much that I can't imagine myself without him."  
" Hillary that man is doing you no good" 

" Even if I leave Bill, it's going to be hard to be a single mother and I don't want Chelsea to be separated from Bill."  
Dorothy sighed

" Sweetie I just don't know what to tell you anymore. "  
" Mom look what I found !" Chelsea came running out of the backyard  
" What is it Chelsea ?" Hillary quickly wiped her tears  
" It's a flower " Chelsea gave the small flower to Hillary  
" That's a pretty flower, Chelsea. " Hillary smile at her daughter . Chelsea made her forget her problems.  
"Well dinner is ready , Chelsea go Wash your hands ."  
" Yes, grandma."  
" Hillary , what are you going to do ?"  
" I have a plan mother , it's a sweet revenge." 

" Hillary please be careful ,don't hurt yourself."

" Don't worry mother , I have it all planned out." Hillary wasn't sure if she really wanted to do it but God knows she tried her best with Bill. This was the right time to pay back for all the bad he had caused her.   


	3. Summer Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for any mistakes

Everyone was sliently eating their dinner tonight , Chelsea felt uncomfortable she wasn't used to this. Normally she would be sitting with her parents talking about how she was doing at school but not today, who knows when she will be back with her dad.  
  " Mom are we going to stay here?" Chelsea broke the silence , Hillary looked up.   
" Honey, it depends if grandma wants us to stay here ."  
" Grandma can we stay overnight ?"   
" Of course Chelsea ! "   
Chelsea are you done eating ?"  
" Yes mom" Chelsea smiled back at her mother, a smile always cheered her up.   
" Ok sweetie go and brush your teeth and I will go up to give you your " goodnight kiss"  
Chelsea left the kitchen .   
" Well you're welcome to stay as long as you need to, this is your home Hillary. "   
" Thank you mom" Hillary hugged her mother a tears prickle down her cheeks.  
" Don't cry anymore my dear , Goodnight " Dorothy wiped the tears with her hands  
" Goodnight Mom"   
Hillary went up stairs to the guest room , Chelsea was laying on the bed . Hillary tugged her tight and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
" Goodnight Chelsea"   
" Goodnight, I love you " Chelsea closed her eyes, Hillary headed towards the bedroom door she turned out the lights.   
" I love you too " Hillary whispered as she closed the door .  
Next Morning  
Hillary woke up to find herself alone. Her mother had taken Chelsea to one of her best friend's house and later she would enjoy her daily walk. Hillary would of joined her mother but she woke up late.  She went to the living room and turned on the TV. Her eyes wondered around the house. She thought to herself   
" I can't believe mother and father came to Arkansas just because of me . If hadn't married Bill they wouldn't be here." Hillary noticed the phone beside the lamp stand.   
" James , I need to call him !" Hillary reached for her pruse and digged Down. She pulled out the post it note that he had giving to her . She was about to the dial the numbers but Hillary didn't want James to get involved in this drama, it wasn't fair to use James for her one of her revenges. Hillary laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.  She opened her eyes to realize that she had fallen asleep for a long time .   
" Mom your back "   
" I came back like 4 hours ago , I didn't want to wake you up"   
" How's Chelsea ?"   
" Chelsea is fine "   
" Do you think it was a good idea to let her stayed at her friend's house ? "

" Yes it was Hillary, poor Chelsea she needs a break from all this drama , she's just nine."   
" It's all my fault she's going through this "   
" No Hillary it's not your fault, it's Bill's and you know it. Anyway I think you should go out and enjoy yourself."   
" I have nothing to do , mom. Maybe I could finish working on some paperwork I got "   
" Hillary give yourself a break"   
" But mom I can't "   
" Hillary Diane Rodham, no, you need some personal time , I as your mother demand you to go out and have some fun ."   
" Mom I told you that I can't"   
" Hillary, don't make me "   
" Mother I'm not going to "   
" Hillary, I'm being serious , go out with your friends and enjoy the beautiful summer night."   
Her mother was right Hillary needed to enjoy her life she was constantly worrying about her others and never had time for herself.   
" Fine, I will enjoy the summer night. I'm going to call James "   
" I'm glad to hear that, wait a minute. Who's James? "   
"He's new to town , he's from Brooklyn. He gave me his phone number but I don't know if I should call him back ?"   
" I think you should, you can show him around here ."   
" I should, I'm going to call him"   
" Maybe invite him to dinner ?"   
" Mom ,don't you think that's too soon"   
" Come on Hillary, what have talked about?" Dorothy handed the phone over to Hillary. " Call him"   
Hillary was confused about her mother's behavior, she normally wouldn't do this .   
" I'm very tired" Dorothy yawned "I'm to take a nice nap " Dorothy left the living room once again leaving Hillary alone. Hillary dialed in the numbers and waited to hear his nice Brooklyn accent .   
" Hello "   
" Hello, it's me , Hillary Rodham "   
" Hillary, I am so happy to hear you . How you been ?"   
" I'm fine , I was just wondering if you're free this evening ?"   
" Yes , you know I always have time for you "   
" James you're so sweet, I just need someone to talk to. "   
" We can go out and eat dinner "   
" I was going to ask you the same thing "   
" Well I can pick you up and you can show me around "   
" Sounds good "   
" I'll pick you around 8:30 "   
" I'm in my mother's house , I will give you the address. It's 5419 L st ."   
" See you in a bit "   
" See you later , James "   
Hillary went to the bedroom , she looked inside the closet to see what she had. She chose a black spaghetti strap dress. She decided to not wear her glasses instead she put on her contacts. Hillary didn't like wearing makeup so she went with her natural look. She heard knock on the door and she quickly came down . She opened the door and there he was , James was wearing a white long sleeve with brown khakis. James reminded her of Atticus Finch from " To Kill a Mockingbird" . James was wowed by her beauty.   
" You look beautiful tonight, I meant you're beautiful already but you look more beautiful tonight" Hillary blushed   
" Thank you , you look handsome tonight"   
" Thank you " James couldn't stop smiling, he was hypnotized by her natural beauty. James opened the passenger door and hold her hand as she entered his 1974 black Chevy Nova.   
" This your lucky day, James." James bit his bottom lip as he enter inside the car.

 


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any errors  
> English is not my first language

James got inside the car , Hillary was looking out the window 

" Where should we go tonight?" Hillary turned her head 

" There's this restaurant I like , maybe you will enjoy it "

" Alright, we will have dinner there !" 

" It's down the street. " James couldn't stop smiling,  he looked at Hillary everytime there was a stop .

" Is there something wrong , James ? You keep looking at me everytime there's a stop " 

" I'm sorry , I'm just really excited about tonight. " 

" Excited about what ?" Hillary raised one eyebrow

" I know we're just going to eat but I never actually ate with someone and started a conversation. " 

" You never had a date ?" 

" No, wait did you just say this was a date ?" 

" Well I suppose it is , but if you want to we can call it a , I don't know.. a dinner night  ? " 

" I like date better than dinner night. " 

" Date it is. Just turn left and we are here ." 

James got out of the car and opened the passenger door . 

" Thank you, sir" James helped her get out of the car 

" You're welcome,  my lady " Hillary blushed , she was enjoying the company of James.

_Restaurant in Little Rock ~_

James and Hillary sat in the corner of the small restaurant.  It was romantic, the lights were dim and candles were place in the middle of the small table. There were two glass wine cups and a bottle of red wine set in the table too. 

" Would you like some wine , my lady ? " 

" Yes sir, I would like some wine " James pour the red wine in the glass cup. James and Hillary looked at the menu and order a light meal . 

Hillary took a sip of her wine and looked at the candles  flickering 

" I shouldn't be here , James. I feel like my daughter needs me." 

" Hillary, if you want we can leave ." 

" No, it's okay James, the waitress hasn't even came with our food. " 

" Hillary, your daughter is more important than this date."

" James, I'm just so confused with my life right now ."

" I'm here for you , you can tell me everything " James was about to stroke Hillary's hand but his moment was over when the waitress came with their meal. 

" Thank you " James cleared his throat . James waited until the waitress was gone so he continue with his conversation with Hillary.  

" What's wrong Hillary ? I don't like seeing you sad" 

" It's Bill " a tear came rolling out of her eyes

" Bill ? I'm guessing he's the father of your daughter  ?" 

" Yes, he's also my husband." 

" Your husband!? " 

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bill before" 

" It's not your fault. I'm still here to help you. " 

" Thank you , it's just that Bill and I are having some problems right now. " 

" What problems ? If you not mind" 

" Of course not, I actually wanted to talk to you about it. Bill might divorce me , he has been talking with this woman and I have a feeling that he's in love with her." 

" Are you sure that he wants to divorce ? Has he told you ?" 

" No, he hasn't but he goes out night to see her, you don't how Bill is . "

" That man doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone who loves you. "

" I know James but I can't divorce him. "

" Why not ?" 

" I... love him, and even if I didn't love him it would be hard for me to divorce him." 

"Hillary , I know divorces are expensive but you could..." 

" It's not that,  you don't know who is Bill right ?" 

"No I don't know who is he but he shouldn't be hurting you like this "

" Bill is the governor of Arkansas and I'm the first lady of Arkansas. I just can't divorce him right now at least until he's done being governor. " 

" Bill Clinton is you're husband !" James was shocked , he had heard about him and his womanizing but he could of never imagine it being true. " Are you staying at the Governor's Mansion right now?" 

" No James,  I'm staying with my mother." 

" How about your daughter?" 

" Chelsea is staying with me but she's spending some days at her friend's house. " 

" Does she know about what's happening right now?" 

" No, she just thinks that we were staying at my mom's house while Bill is out for some work meetings. I can't continue lying to her , her father is actually with the other woman right now in the mansion" Hillary couldn't hold her tears anymore and started weeping. James got out of his seat and wrap his arms around Hillary. 

" Don't cry anymore. Do you want to go home ?" 

" Yes " James wiped her mascara out of her cheeks 

Hillary and James left the resturant,  it was raining and Hillary’s feet hurt from her high heels.  James saw that she was pain . 

" I forgot my umbrella at home " 

" That means we will have to get wet , James " 

" Do you want me to carry you ?" 

" James, you don't have to,  I'm okay." 

" Well I'm going to carry you " James  carried Hillary to the car— one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back _like_ a groom _carrying_ his bride. 

The way back home the ride was a quiet one,James parked the car in front of the house. 

" Thank you so much James " 

" I'll do anything for you " Hillary and James passionately stared at each other's eyes. Hillary was now softly breathing heavily something about James made her feel the same way Bill had made her feel. She lean to give him a kiss on his lips; it was a soft light kiss but James wanted more , both wanted more.  James unfasten his seat belt and got on top of Hillary. She clawed his back as he buried his head inside of her cleavage.  

" James, James , please make me yours!" Hillary cried out , she couldn't hold her feelings anymore. James slowly made his way to her neck to her mouth.  Both were now giving each other passionately deep kisses.  James withdraw from Hillary,  he needed some air. 

" James, I need to go home before it starts raining harder. " Hillary fixed her dress , James went back to his seat. Hillary got out of the car , she was about to close the car door. 

" Wait ...Hillary, I love you. I love you " 

" I love you too,  James. Do you want to meet later this week ?" 

" I would love to,  can we meet at my house? " 

" Yes, I'll give you a call. Goodnight James ." Hillary waved goodbye as James left. She entered inside the house and closed the door behind her. Hillary put her hand in her chest. 

Was she really falling in love with James ? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes   
> English is not my first language :)

Hillary threw herself in the living room couch and took off her high heels that were killing her .   
" Hillary, how was that dinner date with James ?" Dorothy came down the stairs with a cup of coffee in her hand .   
" Mom , I thought you were asleep ?'   
" I woke up a few minutes ago, but what about your date ."   
Hillary bite her bottom lip as she thought about what she and James had done in the car . " It was good"   
" Did you went anywhere else ?" Dorothy sat herself down in the rocking chair next to Hillary.   
" No, it was too late and everything was closed ." Dorothy noticed something was going on with Hillary but she wasn't going to bother asking her.   
" Hillary, Chelsea called to tell you that she's staying a few more days with Amy "   
" That's fine , it's better for her to stay with Amy until it's all settled down"   
" Bill called too, Hillary"   
" What does he want now ?"  
Dorothy took a sip of her coffee  
" He called to check on Chelsea and he also told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you"   
" About what ?"   
" I don't know, Hillary. You should call him back tomorrow."   
" Why should I ? Look what he has done to me and Chelsea !"   
" Hillary, he sounded sad also if you want things to be settled you must talk to him ."   
" I'm not going to " Hillary crossed her hands cross her chest " if he really wants to talk to me he can come here ."   
" Hillary, please do it for Chelsea !"   
" Fine I will ,but only for Chelsea"   
__________________  
The next morning

Hillary stared at the phone, she wasn't sure what to expect from Bill.   
" You have to do it, Hillary." She told herself as she dial the phone number   
" Hillary is that you ?"   
" Yes Bill, it's me , my mother told me that you called yesterday "   
" Yes, I called you but your mom told me that you went out to eat ."   
" I was out eating with a friend"   
" With a friend ?" Bill's tone was all the sudden a cold one . " What about Chelsea ? How could you be with one of your friends and leaver your daughter ?"   
" Bill stop it ! Chelsea is with Amy . How could you be fucking your mistress while your daughter is literally sleeping in the room upstairs ?"  
" Hillary , I'm not fucking anyone ."   
Bill raised his voice   
" I'm not stupid , the whole town that you been sticking your dick out "   
" Hillary, what are you talking about ? I haven't been fucking anyone ! How many time do I have to tell you !?"   
" You know what Bill ? I'm fucking tired of your bullshit ! It's always the same thing . I know you been talking to that Mary Ann for about more than 3 months ."   
" Okay, I have but we haven't had anything ."   
" So now you admitted it !! Just fuck off Bill, I don't need you ."   
" Hillary don't say that , I still love you ."   
" If you love me than why did you have that hickey mark on your neck ?"   
" Hillary, it was only a hickey but I swear it was only that !"   
" I'm over you , I met someone else . He actually respects me and loves me not like you . Oh and by the way he's a better kisser than you . " She knew that those words would hurt Bill and she was right . Bill felt like he was just punched in the stomach.   
" Hillary don't do this to me , baby please don't ! I really do love you ." Bill started crying over the phone .   
" It's too late now , Bill. I hope you have a good rest of your day with Mary Ann. Bye. " Hillary hanged up , Bill threw the phone to the ground. He was mad not at Hillary but himself .   
_" You're so stupid , Bill ! For your goddamn fault you lost her ."_   
Bill looked at the wedding picture that was hanging on the wall.   
_" If only I could go back to those days . When everything was fine . I miss you , Hillary and I'm not letting you go . You're only mine and nobody else can have you ."_

 

 

 


	6. The Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes  
> English is not my first language

Bill really missed Hillary, no matter how many other girls he had , Hillary was the only woman that understood him. He couldn't resist the temptation of seeing her. He got his car keys and made up his mind.  
" Bill, Where you going?"  
" Mary, I'm leaving , I can't anymore"  
" But Bill , what about our romantic night time ?"  
" No Mary , we are over !"  
///////  
Bill drove to Hillary's mother house, he was anxious to see Hillary. All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her how much of an idiot he was .  
As he drove by the house he smiled when he saw Chelsea riding a bicycle , suddenly the smile faded away. Hillary came out of the house with a man . They were both laughing and he had his hands on her shoulders. Bill wanted to leave but he needed to clear everything with her. Bill got out of the car and slammed the door.  
" Bill , what are you doing here ? " James removed his hands out of her shoulders.  
" Daddy !!" Chelsea exclaimed as she ran to embrace him.  
" Chelsea , my little princess !" Bill kissed her forehead  
" I came to see Chelsea, after all she's my daughter too" Hillary didn't want to make a scene in front of Chelsea but she wanted to show Bill that she wasn't going to forgive easily.  
" Bill, this Dr. James Thomas, he was a pediatrician at Maimonides Children's Hospital , but now he's currently working at the Children's hospital here ."  
James extended his hand , Bill looked him straight at his eyes and shook his hand .  
" It's a pleasure of meeting you , Dr. Thomas. I'm Governor Bill Clinton , as you may know I'm Hillary's husband ."  
" My pleasure of meeting you Governor Clinton, I would love to talk you , Governor Clinton but I need to go. "  
" Why in such hurry? "  
" I need to pick up my mother from one of her friends house ."  
" Well next time " Bill extended his hand to shake James' hand  
" Goodbye Dr. Thomas" Hillary shook James hand  
" Goodbye Mrs.Clinton "  
" Bye James !" Chelsea waved as James head towards his car.  
" Do you want to go inside"  
" Yes, we need to talk about something "  
///////  
Dorothy Rodham was sitting in the living room chair, she stood up when she saw Bill entering the house.  
" Good afternoon Mrs Rodham "  
"Good afternoon Bill. I'm surprised to see you here "  
"I just wanted to talk with your daughter " Bill turned his head towards Hillary. Hillary nodded to signal her mother to take Chelsea somewh else.  
" Chelsea , let's go to the library "  
" I don't want to go, I want to stay with daddy."  
" Chelsea, dear, daddy needs to talk with mommy about something important." Bill patted her head  
" Okay I will go with Grandma"  
/////  
" Do you want to sit down ?"  
" Sure " Bill sat down across Hillary " I want to clear things up"  
" Clear what ?" That you been fucking with Mary Ann"  
" Hillary, please don't start with that again you know that I haven't been fucking her "  
" Bill come on, she visits you at night"  
" She did but I swear that I haven't done anything wrong with Mary Ann ! "  
" Bullshit , Bill"  
" Hillary, I broke up the affair with her . I'm done with Mary Ann."  
" Good for you , now you can seek out for an other girl "  
" Hillary, I want you back "  
" It's too late now "  
" Why ? You're the one who's been fucking around with that Dr. Thomas "  
" So now I'm the one so fucking around ?"  
" I saw how he rested his hands on your shoulders."  
" So what ? You know what Bill ? He's a better man than you . James actually cares about me and Chelsea. He has been taking Chelsea to her ballet classes and he even bought her the bike she wanted for her birthday but someone was too busy with someone "  
" Hillary stop !"  
" The true hurts , doesn't it Bill ?"  
" Hillary, I just you to forgive me and love me like the day we met ."  
" You're so funny , Bill. I'm not going to forgive you . Also I don't love your anymore ."  
" Hillary, you don't know what you're saying."  
" I don't need you or love you anymore ."  
" You been with him , haven't you ?" Hillary laughed as Bill reached for her  
" Yes I have , he's the man that I love ."  
Bill's eye's started watering  
" Have you slept with him ? "  
" I haven't on his bed yet either as he slept on mine but oh God ! He was so good when he got on top of me on the car seat. " Hillary ran her hands to her neck to her stomach. Bill was filled with anger , he wanted to kill James with his bare hands. Hillary knew that jealously would kill Bill and it was working so far.  
" Do you really want to divorce me ?"  
" Yes , Bill "  
Those words destroyed Bill Clinton' s heart , that moment he knew that he had lost the woman who had helped through alot, the mother of his daughter, the girl that he met one day in the library. Without her he was nothing , he had lost her.


	7. Going Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any errors

Bill Clentched his jaw, " Fine , you only wanted me for who I was going to become of not for who I am !"  
" Become a what , Bill ?"  
" President !" Bill bursted out loud  
" Bullshit, Bill, you would of never become governor without me"  
" Say whatever you want, Hillary, but Mary loves me for who I am "  
" Oh. So all the sudden you love Mary ! Just fews minutes ago you wanted me to forgive your lying ass . My father was right, you're a fucking idiot!" 

Bill was going to shout back at Hillary but Chelsea had came back cheerfully jumping around with her books that she had just picked out at the library. 

" Mommy, why you crying ?" Chelsea hugged Hillary as she tried to wipe out the tears  
" It's nothing I was just...." Bill cleared his throat as he tried to distracted Chelsea  
" Hey, what you got there , Chelsea?"  
" I bought some books so you and mommy can read to me during bedtime! Grandma helped me choose the books . Right , Grandma ? "

" Actually just one , Chels chose the rest . "  
" Grandma choose the book about fish and I chose the one about this papa bear that gets lost but momma and baby bear help him get back ." Hillary and Bill looked at each  
other as if the Bear family was them  
" Daddy, can we go back to the mansion ? I miss my toys ! "  
" I don't know Chelsea, ask your mom. "  
Hillary knew if she went back she was going to have to deal once again with Bill's affairs even possibly a divorce. Hillary fear that if she got a divorce Bill might want to take Chelsea away from her. She wanted to make her daughter happy but she didn't want to go back. In the other she knew that she couldn't sent her entire life with her mother. 

Hillary took a deep breath " Yes, I think it's time to go back home ."  
" Yippy !!!" Chelsea was more than excited to go back home. Bill was surprised with Hillary's decision, he wanted her back. He pretend not to care for her , deep inside he desired to be back with her.  
" Daddy, can you help me pack my stuff ?"  
" sure let's go" While Bill was helping Chelsea, Dorothy went to help her daughter pack her belongings. Dorothy packed Hillary’s shoes while Hillary sat on the corner of the bed staring at the mirror  
" Mom, do you think it's a good idea to go back ?"  
" Hillary I love you but you should know what's good for you and Chelsea . I personally think it's the best for your daughter. "  
" You're right, I have to admit I miss living in the mansion. The employees are family to me "  
" What about James ?" Dorothy raised her eyebrows while zipping the suitcase  
" I'm confused, it was just going to be a little game to make Bill mad but now it's just more than that. I think I'm falling in love "  
" Hillary, you have to choose between Bill and James. You can't keep playing this game "


End file.
